wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Magnesy serc/01
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział I | poprzedni= | następny=Rozdział II | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ I Okno pracowni Kasi było szeroko otwarte. Wczesny poranek wniknął do pokoju całą gamą woni i blasków. Kasia oparta o poręcz fotela zapatrzyła się w jasny błękit nieba usiany runami białych obłoków. Przed nią na dużym stole rzucone leżały kartony z planami gmachów, pałaców, domów wiejskich i kamienic piętrowych. Po chwilowym zamyśleniu wzięła do rąk jeden karton i patrzyła na niego dłużej, z uwagą. Za plan ten otrzymała nagrodę. Ponadto powierzono jej zbudowanie gmachu według tego planu. Dokonała dzieła sumiennie i była z niego naprawdę dumna. Ileż zapału włożyła w tę pracę, ile trudu i pragnień, ile niepewności, czy podoła temu pierwszemu dziełu, które było jej debiutem, uwieńczeniem jej pracy i wytrwałości. Uśmiechnęła się dodając w myśli i „głupiego uporu" wedle opinii jej rodziny. Upór koleżanki przeistoczył się w dzieło monumentalne — powiedział jej Andrzej Dębosz na uroczystości poświęcenia gmachu. Widziała teraz postać Dębosza zupełnie wyraźnie. To był kolega! to człowiek! On rozumiał ją najlepiej. Czyż z jego pochwały nie czuła się najdumniejsza? Objęła myślą przeżycia z czasów studenckich. Do wspomnień tych, tak niedawnych wracała zawsze z najwyższą radością i tęsknotą. Wtedy czuła, że żyje. A teraz? Jest panią Edwardową z Zahojskich Zebrzydowską, dziedziczką na Kromiłowie i Pochlebach. Jakaś filisterska obrzydliwa wegetacja. Gorzej bo grzęźniecie w duchowej nicości. Tępota i szczególne, nieznane dawniej lenistwo. Brak woli, brak zapału i ten wybujały do przesady samokrytycyzm. Powstała z fotela i ręce podniosła do góry, jakby chciała uchwycić uciekające pasemko wspomnień. Lecz ramiona jej opadły niechętnie, podeszła do okna, oparła się o futrynę i rzuciła wzrok w zielone głębie parku, ożywione jasnymi plamami kwiecistych klombów. Z daleka, w umyślnie wyciętej luce, wśród drzew, ujrzała skrawek pola złotego, na którym żniwiarze pracowali pochyleni z sierpami błyskającymi w słońcu. Hen, za polem na wzgórku widniały słomiane dachy wioski. Pióropusze dymu z kominów strzelały w górę błękitną mgłą. Żniwa, pogoda, poranek, wieś, młodość i nuda — szepnęła niecierpliwie. Wróciła znowu do stołu i spojrzała krytycznie na nowy karton przedstawiający plan dużego gmachu. Na kształtnych ustach młodej mężatki wystąpił kapryśny grymas. Wzruszyła ramionami i poszła do łazienki. Zimna woda orzeźwiła ją, pluskała się długo, po czym zaczęła się szybko ubierać, z jakąś lepszą nutą w duszy. Razem z rumieńcem świeżości na twarzy, wniknął w jej serce ożywczy prąd i poruszył w niej krew do szybszego obiegu. ...Wszystko da się naprawić — myślała weselej. — Zacznę pracować koniecznie. Tę szkołę muszę zbudować tak jak pragnę. A gdyby nie? ...Byłoby to niedołęstwem! Do tego się nie doprowadzę za nic! Ubrana wbiegła jeszcze do pracowni i znowu rozpatrywała rysunek. — To się naprawi! Po śniadaniu wyszła na ganek. Podszedł do niej powoli duży pies wilk, i powędrował też za nią. Za chwilę była już na drodze wiodącej na pole. Skręciła na łan, gdzie barwno było od jaskrawych strojów żniwiarzy. Podeszła blisko i pozdrowiła pracujących. — Boże dopomóż! — Bóg zapłać — odkrzyknęli chórem. Kilka kobiet i jeden chłopak podbiegli do pani radośnie, otoczyli ją pękiem kłosów żytnich. Podziękowała im serdecznymi słowami i zaprosiła całą grupę żniwiarzy na wieczór do dworu, na poczęstunek. Dziękowali ochotnie całując ją w rękę z uśmiechami życzliwymi. — Pani dziedziczka już na nogach, no, no! A toż dopiero niedawno słoneczko wstało. Jeszcze i rosa całkiem nie opadła — wołała jedna z kobiet, zgarniając sierpem dużą przygarść zboża. — Pani dziedziczka ranny ptaszek — zawołała druga zażywna kobieta, błyskając dowcipnymi małymi oczkami. — A to opowiadał nam Jurasek ze dwora, że pani dziedziczka cięgiem coś kreśli a kreśli na papierze. Myślał, że to jakie święte obrazy i raz zakradł się do pokoju pani dziedziczki, patrzy, a tu same jakieś krychy wielgachne, ni to ściany, ni to schody. Nijak nie rozebrał co to takiego. Ale ja tak myślę, że to będzie kościół, bo my słyszeli, że pani dziedziczka uczyła się na jenżyniera od budowania kościołów. — Ot kiedy Marcycha rozgadała się to rozgadała — burknął starszy chłop wiążąc snopki. — Pani dziedziczka taka wielga pani i będzie pewno domy albo i kościoły budować. Co durny Jurasek naplótł to baby wierzą i ozorami mielą. — My jeszcze mielema, a Sulej to już i tego nie potrafi, bo za stary jako te dziurawe sito — zaśmiała się Marcycha. — Dlaczego ja nie mam gadać, kiedy pani dziedziczka słucha rada i sama się nieraz pośmieje z nami. Pani dziedziczka to jest jak ta zorza na niebie. — Oj to, to! prawdę teraz rzekła, co zorza to zorza! — odezwało się parę głosów. Marcycha ujęła się pod boki i zaczęła prawić rada z pochwały. — I dziwować się trzeba, że pani dziedziczka wychodzi z jaśnie panów, a taka jest jakby ot, nasza, wsiowa, swoja własna, a dobra, a miła... że już i nie wypowiedzieć! Szkoda tylko... My tak często gadamy sobie, że szkoda... że... — No już, no już! — niech pani Marcycha język za zęby schowa — warknął Sulej niechętnie. — A cóż to pani dziedziczka niby nie kobieta, niezamężna! Sulej widzę agłupiał do reszty. Widzita go! — Ej, nie zgłupiał, ino więcej wiem od Marcychy, kiedy można ozorem chlapać a kiedy nie. Kobieta zmieszała się trochę. — Ano, toć ja nic złego! Chciałam jeno rzec, żeby się pani dziedziczce dzieciątko przydało. Zawszeć byłoby weselej we dworze... A tak co?... Aż i dziwno! Pani dziedziczka młodzieńka kiej ten kwiatek na łące, już dwa lata za mężem i nic, żadnej uciechy. Musi to jaśnie pana... Sulej trącił kobietę w bok, dawał jej znaki milczenia. — O, widzita ludzie, jaki ci Sulej skromny! — zaśmiała się baba. — A kiej sam się ożenił, to jeszcze jednych chrzcin nie wydychał a już były drugie. — Dlatego Marcycha odstraszyła od nas panią. Ot i odchodzi. — Bywajcie zdrowi kochani! Idę do żniwiarek, więc mi pilno — rzekła młoda pani, widząc zmartwiałe miny Marcychy i Suleja. — Niechże ta pani dziedziczka nie gniewa się na mnie. Wiadomo, że mam paskudną gębę! — Nie gniewam się, nie! — odrzekła Zebrzydowska z uśmiechem i odeszła. — Gęba to gęba! — sarknął Sulej. — Cheba trza miarkować co się gada i z kim. A bolączka nikomuj nie smakuje. Co nama do dziedzicowych dzieci? Ha!... Będą czy nie będą, nie nasza sprawa, nie trza tykać i jaśnie pana. — Jak to broni chłop chłopa! Widzita ludzie? A pewnie, że to wina jaśnie pana nie zaś onego kwiatuszka, co już ze troje dziecioków mogłaby mieć. — Pewnie! Może i z mendel! Czemuj nie! Babski ozór na wszystko je gotów, a osobliwie taki prześcipły jak Marcychy. Jaśnie państwo to je jaśnie państwo i tyła! Sulej rozumie? — wrzasnęła zaperzona nagle baba. — Cóż to jaśnie państwo mają tak samo dzieci sypać kiej z rękawa jak u Suleja w chałupie? Cóż to dwa lata znaczy? Sulej myśli, że już we dworze nic się nie urodzi? Cóż to niby dziedziczka taki stary grzyb jak Sulejowa a jaśnie pan to niby taki suchar, jak Sulej? — Tfu! — splunął chłop flegmatycznie i schylił się nad sierpem nie uważając już na rozkrzyczaną kobietę. Śmiech powstał wśród żniwiarzy. Dogadywano Sulejowi i Marcysze, ale ona nikomu nie dała się przegadać. Młoda Zebrzydowska szła dalej z trochę cierpkim grymasem na ustach. Szpicrutą biła się po bucikach nerwowo. Usłyszała z daleka śmiech żniwiarzy. Drgnęła. Była pewna, że śmiali się z dowcipów Marcychy. Ściągnęła brwi. Chwila gniewu i jakby bólu. A wnet uśmiech ironiczny skrzywił jej twarz. Usta zacisnęły się. — Sfera Dębosza — wyrzekła głośno. Szpicruta mocniej uderzyła parokrotnie o wysokie cholewy dziedziczki Kromiłowa i Pochlebów. — On pochodzi z nich... Andrzej Dębosz!... Chłop!... Brwi Kasi zbiegły się nad czołem w linię lekkiej ironii. Oczy zmrużyła, chcąc przyćmić zjawiającą się w nich postać Andrzeja. Lecz postać ta rozrosła się w jej wyobraźni ze zniewalającą siłą. Twarz młodej kobiety przybrała inny wyraz. Rozprostowały się ciemne łuki brwi, oczy błysnęłypogodą i uśmiechem. Wspomnienie Dębosza nasunęło znowu słoneczne wizje życia studenckiego, niezapomnianych, najdroższych czasów. Przeplatały je niemiłe kolizje z rodziną własną, która potępiała dziwactwo Kasi „z tą politechniką”. Kasia prowadziła z rodziną zaciętą walkę i zwyciężyła. Pozostawiona samej sobie zarabiała korepetycjami na naukę i życie. Pracowała i mieszkała jak najskromniejsza studentka, cierpliwie słuchając wiecznych wymówek rodziców i brata. Była stanowcza. Żadne wpływy godzące w jej umiłowaną pracę nie zdołały jej do niej zniechęcić. Przeciwnie, umacniała się w postanowieniu swoim i dopięła celu. Skończyła politechnikę z odznaczeniem, zdobyła dyplom inżynierski... Dębosz był tym, który zawsze w najgorszych chwilach stał przy niej mocny i niezłomny w przyjaźni. Jej duchowy opiekun i kolega. I niby brat rodzony wspierał ją w momentach zniechęcenia lub osłabienia woli. Ileż razy Dębosz pomagał jej materialnie, gdy bywała bieda prawdziwie studencka. Ile razy niby niechcący, przeczuciem wiedziony, wybawiał ją z kłopotów, gdy nie miała na zapłacenie komornego. A ilokrotnie pomagał jej w pracy, w wykonaniu planów gdy biedziła się w trudnych dla niej wyliczeniach lub wymiarach technicznych. Zawsze spokojny, skupiony, niemal zimny przy pracy, był doskonałym kompanem chwil swobody i skromnej zabawy. Trzeźwy umysł jego nie podlegał nigdy pesymistycznym nastrojom. Był optymistą, patrzącym na świat i ludzi wzrokiem pogodnym, zabarwionym poezją szczerą bez egzaltacji. — Jędrek ma chłopski rozum — mówili o nim często koledzy. — Nie obrażał się, przeciwnie, lubił to określenie i często sam je stosował: „mój chłopski rozum radziłby to i to" — mówił przy jakichś okazjach zupełnie naturalnie, bez przybranej sztucznie skromności. I zdarzało się najczęściej, że wszyscy go słuchali, idąc za jego radą. Nie okazywał z tego powodu dumy, nie starał się o przewagę nad kolegami posiadając ją jednakże prawie nieświadomie. Lubiany i ceniony miał i zawziętych wrogów, którzy nie mogli mu darować, że jest chłopskim synem. Na tym tle urabiana opinia o Andrzeju często krzywdziła go. Wiedział o tym, lecz się tym nie przejmował, nawet nie sądziłźle swoich nieprzyjaciół. Tylko nie narzucał się im. Ale za to dla tych, którzy okazywali mu zaufanie, był oddany całym sercem z poświęceniem samego siebie. Wybitnie zdolny wyróżniał się spośród kolegów. Nazywano go — molem książkowym, gdyż ciągle szperał w bibliotekach, był niezwykle oczytany. Wiedzę czerpał pełną garścią i zawsze wedle siebie za mało umiał. Przystojny i silny, żywy i energiczny, podobał się kobietom, żałowały zawsze tylko, że to chłop. Niejednokrotnie Kasia słyszała takie żale i wówczas drażniły ją. O rodowodzie Dębosza nie myślała wcale, było jej to obojętne. Lubiła go, wierzyła mu, często imponował jej mocą charakteru lub inteligencją. Jego zdolności wzbudzały w niej podziw, o resztę nie dbała. Gdy nasunęła się myśl, że Andrzej jest chłopem, synem gospodarza wiejskiego na zagrodzie, nie zrażała się do niego. A dziś? Skąd ta myśl nagła i przykra, że on pochodzi z takich oto ludzi jak Marcycha, Sulej... Kasia Zebrzydowska zatrzymała się nad głębokim rowem drenowym. Stoki rowu obrosłe były gęsto kwiatami polnymi i zielem, wysokie brzegi wznosiły się falisto na kształt pagórków, płaskich u góry. Na jednym z nich pokrytym gęsto macierzanką Kasia rozciągnęła się całą długością. Ręce zarzuciła za głowę i splotła elegancko obute nogi. Krótkie, faliste włosy połyskliwe jak mahoń rozpadły się na wonną zieleń macierzanki, wyglądając na tej podściółce jak zastygłe strugi starej miedzi. Oczy brązowe, pełne złotawych iskierek podniosła do góry i śledziła płynące na błękitach zwały obłoków. Cisza była tu bezmierna a jednak gwarno. Nad samą prawie głową Kasi dzwonił skowronek radośnie, i unosił się wyżej i opadał i trzepotał drobiazgiem skrzydełek, aż zanosząc się świergotem. Gdzieś z oddali odpowiadał mu drugi, on czy ona? Dokoła brzęczały pszczoły opadając na polne kwiaty, ciężarem pełnym słodyczy. Bąk huczał basem skurczony i zły. Jak kulka brązu toczył się tuż nad ziołami, a gdy wpadł w zielone puchy traw, bzyczał wściekle i kręcił się jak opętany. Gdzieś z daleka słychać było beczenie owiec. Zresztą pola same przez się wołały i śpiewały różnymi tonami do duszy wrażliwej, która głosy natury rozumie i odczuć potrafi. Kasia zasłuchała się w tej wyłącznej gwarze przyrody. Usta jej lekko rozwarte chłonęły tę rzeźwość powietrza z rozkoszą. Całe jej ciało młode, smukłe, prężne miało w sobie siłę i urok przyrody. Upalne słońce ozłacało jej młodą nieco opaloną twarz. Postać jej wyglądała dziwnie zgodnie z fizjonomią pól, była jakby wykończeniem ich kwiecisto-zbożnej roztoczy. Marzyła. Ale marzenia jej na razie posiadały inne tło niżby się mogło zdawać, patrząc na tę młodzieńczą istotę kobiecą wśród kwiatów i złotych pól, w upalnym dniu letnim. Przed oczami Kasi snuły się obrazy jej prac dokonanych i zamierzonych. Trzeźwą analizą wywołany budził się gorzki wyrzut za marnowanie czasu i za żywot filisterski, który rozleniwiał,a nawet czasem był jakby wypoczynkiem dla nieustannej targaniny nerwów. Czyż z taką jałową pustką w duszy można trwać długo? Czyż zanik celów własnych może się wypełnić przez szych życia, pozornie błyskotliwy a tak naprawdę ciasny w rozmiarach? Dławił on każdy śmielszy rozpęd duszy, stęsknionej do czynów. I dlaczego los chciał by te przestrzenie roztaczające się przed jej dziewiczą jeszcze wyobraźnią przyćmione zostały tak nagle, przez postać męską, niespodzianką życia. Czyż marzyła kiedy o takim zakończeniu swej samodzielnej pracy? Borykała się z przeciwnościami, poszła swoją drogą, wiedziona ideą i wolą po to, by oczy mężczyzny odwróciły prawie brutalnie drogowskaz jej życia w zupełnie innym kierunku. Czy w tym jest pierwiastek jej kobiecości mszczącej się za swe prawa odwiecznie uświęcone, czy też jest to dowód słabości jej duszy i woli?... I serca, które tak nieoczekiwanie dla niej samej uległo urokowi mężczyzny? Zagadka! Zapewne dla wielu kobiet łatwa do rozwiązania, dla Kasi niepojęta. Ale dopiero teraz. — War!... Usta młodej kobiety wypowiedziały to imię bezwiednie, jakby echo myśli rzuconej w przestrzeń. Ale imię to zabrzmiało obojętnie, z odrobiną zdziwienia, że to samo imię tak niedawno tak bardzo odmienny posiadało dźwięk. — War!... Ten sam! świetny, porywający... Jakiż był urok tego człowieka, że zdołał tak łatwo, bezkrytycznie unieść ją w ów, znienawidzony już przez nią świat kabotyństwa, och, nawet kołtuństwa, w masce, nie zasłaniającej dostatecznie parafiaństwo duchowe i małostkowość. Wróciła do nich — przez niego. On ją powrócił „towarzystwu dobrze myślących i dobrze urodzonych”. Odzyskali ją! Zatracona była „w nowoczesnym bałaganie przewróconych głów, w atmosferze cyganerii i spelunki" a oto on, War Zebrzydowski, wyrwał ją z tych okropności i oddał sferze taką, jaką powinna być z urodzenia i praw — wielką panią. Krew błękitna mści się za odstępstwo swych pupilów, skoro chwilowy bunt uniesie ich za daleko, lub wraca łaskawie marnotrawne dzieci na swe tradycyjno dostojne łono. Kasię Zahojską, marnotrawną córę, krew błękitną, przygarnęła wyjątkowo uprzejmie, dając jej w nagrodę za powrót, świetną oprawę w roli Edwardowej Zebrzydowskiej. Ale Kasia triumfalny swój powrót odbyła bez skruchy ani pokory, raczej chmurnie. Lecz że była wówczas zapatrzona w oczy Wara i pod ich narkozą, przeto nikt nie zauważył tego. Kasia przeciągnęła się trochę leniwie, rozkrzyżowała ramiona. Westchnienie głębokie wydobyło się z jej piersi, oczy przyćmiły się rzęsami od nadmiaru blasków. — Ach, wszystko to było! było! było!... — zawołała głośno z odcieniem niecierpliwości. Poczuła ciepło na kostkach nóg. To łeb psa wilka tulił się do niej pieszczotliwie i ogrzewał jej stopy. — Rex, poczciwy Rex! Pies zaskomlał radośnie i jął lizać jej rękę. Pogładziła smukły łeb, po czym ocierała mokrą dłoń o puchy macierzanki, którą jęła rwać pełną garścią. Rzucała ziele na łeb psa. Pęki wonne przytulała do swojej rozgrzanej na słońcu twarzy, chłonąc silny, aromatyczny zapach z lubością. Wtem Rex poruszył się niecierpliwie i nastawił uszy ostre jak lejki. Warknął groźnie. Kasia w jednej chwili podniosła się. Nikogo nie było, tylko kłosy dojrzałego żyta przed nią chwiały się lekko, szeleszcząc. Ale Rex wstał na nogi i cały skupiony wpatrzył się w złotą otchłań zboża. Drżał. — Kto tam? — głos Kasi zabrzmiał groźnie. Kłosy poruszyły się gwałtownie, pies skoczył naprzód. Kasia wstrzymała go. Z masy kłosów wychyliła się jasno lniana główka chłopięcia kilkunastoletniego. Błękitne jak chabry oczy patrzyły na Kasię śmiało. Pacholę w białej świtce trzymało coś przy piersiach bardzo troskliwie. — Tomek, co ty tu robisz, niebożę? Podbiegł i przykucnął przy nogach pani. — Kuropatwę skaleczyli kosą albo sierpem. Ot, już ledwie zipie. Kasia wzięła w rękę skrwawionego ptaka, obejrzała pilnie. — Kona biedula, nic już z niej nie będzie... Chłopcu łzy trysnęły z oczów. Pochylił głowinę tuż nad ptakiem, tak, że włosy jego obsypały dłoń Kasi. Snadź obyty był z panią i w przyjaznych stosunkach. — O, o, jakie coś sine zachodzi na oczy!... Już nic nie pomoże, już nic? — szepnął z bólem, patrząc na kuropatwę żałośnie. — To moja wina, że ona umiera, to beze mnie. — Dlaczego przez ciebie? — A bo, a bo — jąkał się zawstydzony — jak ja ją znalazł to trza było ratować, a ja... — Cóż ty robiłeś... Spuścił oczy i milczał. Spod powiek kapały mu łzy. Kasia ujrzała w jego dłoni mały, szary przedmiot i ostrożnie wzięła go w rękę. — A!! Z czegoś to zrobił?... z gliny?... — Juści... — Patrząc na tę kuropatwę? — No, juści... Młoda kobieta przyglądała się uważnie wyrobionym doskonale z gliny kształtom ptaka, który konał w jej dłoni. Zdziwiła się. — Dziś to zrobiłeś? — Patrzyłem na nią i... lepiłem. — Ach ty, mały rzeźbiarzu!... Ciągle tak sobie lepisz. Co?... — Cięgiem. — Przecie to jest wyborne! — szepnęła Kasia, obracając w ręku mokrą jeszcze, ze zwykłej gliny podobiznę kuropatwy. Cały kształt ptaka nawet pióra, dziobek i oczy były wykonane z drobiazgową starannością i talentem wyraźnym. — La Boga już po niej!... — krzyknął chłopczyna. — Ja ją niósł do rowu, żeby wodą oblać ranę, a ot i już po niej! Rzewne, obfite łzy zrosiły bladą wynędzniałą twarzyczkę. Kasia patrzyła na niego długo i pilnie. Dziwne uczucia budziły się w jej duszy. Tomuś pieścił martwą kuropatwę i płakał nad nią a Kasia Zebrzydowska obracała w rękach ostrożnie glinianego ptaszka. Znowu nie wiadomo skąd nasunął się jej na myśl Andrzej Dębosz. Przyszło wspomnienie jego słów, z jakiejś rozmowy. — „Są wśród nas siły i talenty ukryte, jak cenne minerały w ziemi. Ale rzadko kiedy szczęśliwy kilof losu wydobędzie je na jaw a i wtedy jeszcze nie zawsze dadzą się one oszlifować tak, by wydały z siebie istotny swój blask i wykazały wartość swej treści". Kasia spojrzała na chłopca z uśmiechem. — Tomuś, po co ty to zrobiłeś? — wskazała na glinę. — Czy ja wim?... Tak coś... — Coś ci każe lepić, tak? — Juści, palce chcom same... — Aha, palce chcą! A dużo już zrobiłeś takich rzeczy? — Ojej!... We schowku mom tego niemało. — W jakim schowku? — A w polu! Chłopak ożywił się. — Na starych norach lisich som takie wielgachne dziury, to sobie tam składam co ulepię. — Czemuż nie w chałupie? Chłopak spuścił nisko głowę. Szepnął zawstydzony: — Tatulo bijom! — Aha, tatulo biją? Twój tatulo to Maciej Kostrzewa, tak? — Noo!... Chodzom do dworu na zarobek. — Znam twego tatula. A ty co robisz? — Gęsi wsiowe pasę. — A dobrze ty je pasiesz. Co?... Pacholę zaśmiało się swobodnie. — Czasem tak, a czasem ni. — Jak coś lepisz, to gęsi idą w szkodę. — No juści, że tak. — Zaprowadźże mnie do swojej schowki. — Tam wielgie jamy, kamienie. — No to przynieś mi swoje roboty do dworu. — Do dworu? Bojam się! Straśnie się bojam. — Mnie się boisz? — Ni, ino jaśnie pana dziedzica. — Pana nie ma we dworze. — Eee... bojam się. Lokaj przepędzi. Jurasek tyż nie dopuści... — Więc chodź, pójdziemy na nory. W kilka chwil potem Kasia Zebrzydowska, siedząc na kamieniu, przy piaszczystych osypiskach oglądała z zaciekawieniem różne figurki lepione z gliny, lub wystrugane z drewna. Były tam psy, ptaki, owce, krowy i kwiaty. Jeden przedmiot wywołał okrzyk zdziwienia młodej kobiety i jednocześnie parsknęła śmiechem. — Cóż to, to jest?... Pacholę milczało. — Czekaj, to przecie karbowy Zadorek! — O la Boga, to pani dziedziczka poznała? La Boga!... On ci to jest juści, kiej krzyczy na ludzi. — Wyborne, doskonałe — śmiała się pani — doskonała karykatura Zadorka. Nadzwyczajne! A pokaż tamto. Co tam chowasz przede mną? Pokaż zaraz Tomuś, słyszysz? — Kiej nie śmiem! — No, pokaż... Wzięła z rąk zaczerwienionego chłopca figurę wystruganą z drewna i zdziwiła się szczerze. Była to miniaturowa jej własna sylwetka na koniu. Obok na podstawce z drewna stał Rex. Figura konia i jej własna postać były uchwycone widocznie z daleka, z taką zadziwiającą wypukłością, że podobieństwo rzucało się w oczy od razu. Twarz była do połowy odwrócona ale zarys części profilu był wprost zdumiewający, podobieństwo uchwycone niejako migawkowo lecz wybornie. — Kiedy to zrobiłeś — spytała. — Dawno!... Teraz tom ulepił Matkę Boską z parku dworskiego, co to ją widać ode drogi, kiele świercyny. Kasia wzięła w rękę figurkę Matki Boskiej Łaskawej i badała ją długo. Oblicze wyrobione z gliny ze starannością, podobieństwo niemal zupełne. — Czy byłeś przy tej figurze? Chłopak zmieszał się. — Rankiem o świcie, kiej we dworze spali. Zakradłem się w świerki i... ulepiłem. Strasznie piękna je ta figura. Nie mógł wytrzymać, żeby ją nie ulepić; ale się okropnie bojałem. Zebrzydowska patrzyła teraz na pacholę długo i poważnie. „Są pośród nas siły i talenty ukryte jak cenne minerały w ziemi”... — szeptały jej w duszy słowa Andrzeja Dębosza.